


Stars Aligned

by Feralforestbastardgoblin



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Familiars, Fluff, Multi, Origin Story, Romance, Snakes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically how the main 6's parents meet/fall in love, hes alright tho, new relationships, salim gets lit on fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralforestbastardgoblin/pseuds/Feralforestbastardgoblin
Summary: Basically, it's just how the main 6's parents meet.
Relationships: Aisha/Salim (The Arcana)
Kudos: 1





	Stars Aligned

Profesor Kleid’s eyes landed on Salim, he was currently assigning partners for their textile magic project. Salim kept his fingers crossed for Ime, his best friend, to get assigned to him. “Salim and Aisha.” Aisha? He glanced around the room, yet, he was unsuccessful in trying to attach a face to the name. Profesor Kleid continued to list off sets of names until he dismissed the class. Salim slid off the stool and turned to Ime to ask if he knew Aisha. He started as he realized that someone was standing directly in front of him.  
“Hello, I’m Aisha.” She smiled softly down at him. She wore a deep blue wrap dress with a long vest over it and a baby blue hijab. Salim smiled back and reached out for a handshake.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Salim. Do you have any ideas for the project?” Their assignment was to weave an enchanted fabric or garment. It could be any type of fabric or enchantment but it just had to be something that one could demonstrate the use of for the class.   
“I was thinking something along the lines of an invisibility cloak,” Aisha responded.  
“I think that a lot of people will be doing that, I'd rather do something different.”  
“We can figure it out later,” she said with a smile.”Are you free to work on it now or should we schedule a time?” Salim was beginning to feel lost in the lovely lavender color of her eyes.  
“Now works!” She smiled a little more at him.  
“Great. Would you like to come to my place?” He nodded enthusiastically. They talked about the basics on the way to her house, parents, and jobs, and what they wanted after graduation. Aisha lived on the second story of an apartment complex, it was beautifully furnished. “You can sit down there.” She pointed to the dining room table and she strode off to somewhere in the house. There was a wooden box on the table, Salim peered into the glass hole at the top. A single egg sat directly underneath the glass. Salim looked over as the sound of something rolling interrupted the quiet city sounds. Aisha pushed a large chalkboard into the room before coming over to stand next to Salim.  
“What’s in the incubator?”   
“A snake, I’m hatching a companion for my familiar, Chimes.” She reached into one of the folds of her dress and held up a tiny gold snake.  
“Oh! Can I hold her?” Aisha handed him the snake. He held it as they discussed ideas for what to make.  
After a week they were ready to present.  
“Light me on fire, Aisha!” Salim exclaimed. She laughed loudly then muffled it with a hand, a second later fire was lit around Salim’s legs. After a second Salim cried out.  
“Wait! My shoes! My shoes are on fire!” The fire was gone instantly.  
“Are you alright?!” Aisha asked.  
“Ya, I'm alright. Guess we looked over the shoes still being flammable.” Salim let out a good-natured laugh and Aisha’s mischievous smile returned. Professor Kleid walked around Salim, inspecting the overalls Salim wore.  
“Well, the overalls survived with no damage. Good job you two.” Kleid slapped Salim on the shoulder as he meandered back to his desk. Salim smiled at Aisha as they too returned to their desks. Salim stared in dismay at the charred remains of his shoes once he got to his desk. Ime bumped his shoulder into Salim’s with a smile. “Do you even have the money for new shoes, dummy?” Salim humorlessly laughed then shook his head.   
“Not if I want to be able to afford rent.”  
“Damn… You like that Aisha girl don’t you?” Salim blushed and looked away but still smiled.  
“She’s so smart, I think she might have some way to make all my hair-brained ideas become a reality. We’re having dinner together tonight.”  
Dinner ended up being abandoned in favor of watching as the snake hatched out of its shell. As they sat on Aisha’s rug watching this new life struggle into the world Salim was overcome with emotion. “Aisha?”   
“Yes?”  
“I feel for you as more than a friend. I think that we make a wonderful team and I was wondering if you’d be willing to try having a relationship with me.” Aisha stared with wide eyes for a minute as she processed what Salim had said. Suddenly a wide smile split her face and she slipped her hand into Salim’s.  
“I think we make a great team too. I’ll date you on one condition.”  
“What condition?”  
“You let me buy you a new pair of shoes.” Salim laughed and nodded.  
“We have a deal.” He looked away from Aisha and back to the egg right as a tiny purple snake slipped from the shell. Chimes said something that made Aisha laugh then pick her up to let the little gold snake hang over the glass of the incubator. Bright! Salim almost jumped.  
“Did you say something?” He asked.  
“No, why?”  
“I thought someone-” Bright! “I just heard it again.” Aisha moved the lid and picked the purple snake up, handing it to Salim. Salim carefully tucked the snake between both of his hands. He felt it settle in a little ball in. She leaned down to his hands and whispered to the snake.  
“What’s your name little one?” Flamel!


End file.
